


A Sithcom

by HandsoapPls, Whispering_Dream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crack, Datacrons, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Revenge, Rishi, Romance, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Stupid Events, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, just why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsoapPls/pseuds/HandsoapPls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Dream/pseuds/Whispering_Dream
Summary: A collection of scenes featuring stupid sith who can't properly function, agents who want to watch the world burn, and companions who didn't sign up for this shit.





	1. A Sticky Sithuation

**Author's Note:**

> We have nothing to say about this except: why the hell did we write this? We had this idea of a sitcom with our characters hence a 'sithcom' and we finally decided to write some of it. Hopefully its not as bad as the bantha liquor, which is really all we can hope for. Drop a comment if you have any ideas, criticism or thoughts, it would help us tremendously.

Episode 1  
A Sticky Sithuation

The smell of her cheap drink drifted into her senses as she glanced around the small cantina within the spaceport. The stools were uncomfortable, but Amarantha supposed the company was what mattered. Andronikos was sitting to her left, and the mysterious agent she had met a little while ago, Siliscia, was on her other side.

“You’re awfully quiet sith, drunk already?” Andronikos joked, followed but the faint sound of his drink returning to the counter.

“Kriff no. Andronikos this stuff tastes like fried bantha dung. Why are the cantinas around here even allowed to sell this?” Amarantha responded, grimacing as she took another swig.

Siliscia let out a huff, looking at the pale, red-headed woman beside her, “How would you even know what that tastes like? Talk enough shit to find out?”

Andronikos howled with laughter, unable to properly respond to the Chiss woman, who, admittedly, just burned his wife. Amarantha glared at him with a gaze of dangerous rage, lightning crackling across her fingers.

“Laugh at me again pirate, and you’ll be sleeping alone for a week. All sad and lonely… with nothing but time to occupy your days.” She taunted with a flirtatious tilt in her voice, which did nothing to hide the underlying threat. Fear flashed briefly across his face, knowing that she very well could be serious. His fear however was muffled but the sounds of small giggles coming from Siliscia, who was unable to keep a straight face.

“Careful there Andronikos, what if you’ll have to turn to Akhazriel for help? I mean there are worse ways to get off.” Siliscia teased, knowing that the other inquisitor would want nothing to do with the pirate, she was pretty sure he was playing with some soldier guy anyway. For once Andronikos was silent, considering what he’d do if it actually came to that.

“I don’t know Andronikos, I’d almost like to see you and our resident pureblood get frisky. Might give me some real entertainment for once.” Amarantha announced, the challenge clear in her statement.

“Hey now sith, I don’t hear you complaining over all the other noise.” He accused, a smirk crossing his tattooed face.

“Could you guys please save it for the bedroom? I’m trying to enjoy this god-awful swill here.” Siliscia retorted, rolling her eyes at the pair. She downed the rest of her drink and started to stand up. “I’m going to head to the..bathroom, I’ll be back at the ship.” She continued, leaving a few credits on the counter to cover her bill.  
Amarantha watched the cyan woman walk away, sighing into the last drops of her drink. She motioned to the bartender over, asking for a refill. The bartender reluctantly obliged, she had already drunk four, but who was he to question a sith really, a nobody, who valued his life over his liquor stock. Andronikos let out a small laugh at the weary bartender, wondering if he had ever been like that. He remembered when his first met his sith, stuck on the overheated sandbox of Tatooine, he hadn’t wanted much more than revenge then. Now, he had grown to love her more than he cared to admit, and Andronikos wasn’t sure where he would be without her.

“Pirate, are you ready to go? I think I need better liquor if I want to get even slightly tipsy.” Amarantha said, pulling him from his thoughts. He noticed her glass was empty yet again and wondered where she even put all this alcohol. Maybe sith had better tolerance, how would he know?

“Yeah, we should head back to the ship, Siliscia should be there by now.” He replied, stretching before getting up, offering a hand to Amarantha, who took it slowly. He threw some credits on the counter and lead them out of the cantina, the bright lights of the rest of the spaceport coming into view.

Once they arrived at the ship, Andronikos walked off to the cockpit, aiming to do a system check before tomorrow’s take off. Amarantha walked down the adjacent hallway, catching Siliscia walking out of her room. She was automatically suspicious, considering the agent was known for her sneaking and thieving skills.

“What exactly were you doing in my room? And you better not lie... Khem could always use a snack.” Amarantha threatened, narrowing her eyes at Siliscia.

“I was just borrowing this holojournal on The Tauntaun Phenomenon, I heard that you had it, and my copy got stolen by Raina, she always did read a lot,” Siliscia responded cooly, her response carefully calculated.

**Earlier…**

Siliscia walked away from the cantina, her mind brimming with mischievous ideas. It was obvious Amarantha and Andronikos had a unique bond, and some sadistic part of her wanted to put it to the test. Deciding on a plan of action she walked back to the inquisitors ship, knowing she would need help in order to pull it all off. Looking for Akhazriel, Siliscia walked around the imperial ship, its decor greatly contrasting her own. Her ship was full of neutral, clean furniture and the Fury had a distinct sith air to it, with its red and black color scheme. She finally came upon Akhazriel, his distinct red skin shining from the light projected by his datapad. Acknowledging her presence, he looked up from the report he was reading, an unreadable look on his face.

“I assume you’re here for help?” He asked, a knowing tone evident in his voice.

“How did you even know?” Siliscia questioned, a expression of shock on her face, not expecting to be found out so easily.

“Amarantha has a tendency to piss a lot of people off, I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted revenge.” He told her with a shrug, putting his datapad on a nearby table, giving her his full attention.

“Not revenge persay, call it a prank maybe?” She supplied, not at all surprised by Amarantha’s following of hate. The sorcerer only cared about a few things, murder, alcohol, color crystals, and somewhere, her crew.

Akhazriel let out a laugh, “What is it you need then?” he asked, eager to do whatever he could.

Siliscia explained to him her plan, and then simply asked him where Amarantha kept her holojournals, they would be a perfect cover story if she was caught leaving the bedroom…

**Present…**

Amarantha gave Siliscia a weird look, but assumed Akhazriel had told her where it was, and thought nothing more of it. She had a few other things to do anyway, despite what others thought, she actually did do her work sometimes. She was certain that Marr would disagree, considering she owed him about thirty reports, but Amarantha figured if he didn’t care enough to actually do something about it, those reports could go die in a kriffing hole. Siliscia nodded to Amarantha and walked away, feeling the satisfaction of her prank going according to plan, all she had to do now was wait.

The passage of hours found Siliscia on the couch in the commons, Akhazriel off with his boyfriend, the crew hitting an actual bar, and Amarantha and Andronikos...occupied. Siliscia was trying to focus on The Tauntaun Phenomenon, which was actually more interesting than she had originally assumed, however it was quite hard considering the situation. She could hear certain sounds coming from down the hall and felt a wave of disgust course through her. Sith were kriffing animals, and there was nothing she could do about it. This actually helped her in this case, but she never wanted to listen to it. Some things couldn’t be forgotten, and this would have to be burned from her mind. She mused going back to intelligence for a moment, brainwashing seemed almost merciful at the moment. Granted, if they had know she was still here, they probably would have been a bit more courteous. Maybe.

An evil grin spread across her face when Siliscia heard Amarantha’s laughter spread through the ship. It was a success she assumed, and she was practically counting down the seconds until Amarantha came storming in the room. The noise of the door opening resounded throughout the hallway, as a barely dressed, hysterical Amarantha emerged. She found Siliscia sitting there, and suddenly she knew exactly what had happened.

“Would you like to explain to me why Andronikos now has a condom stuck on his dick?”  
Amarantha questioned, trying to look serious but failing as laughter slipped through her lips.

“Whaat? This is totally the first I’ve heard of it. I had absolutely nothing to do with it at all. Definitely not.” Siliscia said, barely maintaining her composure, as she heard Andronikos cursing from the other room.

“Really? Because if you happened to have anything to do with it…” Amarantha started, fading out mid-sentence. “...I would have to call you a genius.” That was one of the most entertaining things she had witnessed since the Tatooine incident; Akhazriel’s sister had quite the interesting time.

“Well, thank you. I hope this doesn’t convince you that I need to be murdered, I have quite the busy schedule and execution just takes up so much time.” Siliscia replied jokingly, becoming relieved at Amarantha’s response.

“Of course not! But do know my dear, that there will be repercussions…” Amarantha stated, walking back down the hall to help her currently...disabled husband.

She entered her room, Andronikos still struggling. She couldn't help but let out another laugh at the ridiculous situation. Amarantha wondered how it was even possible until she saw the box of condoms clearly, which they had previously ignored. They were specifically for pranks, and she had no idea how Siliscia even found them. Evidently there was glue on the interior, skin safe of course, but none the less very sticky. Amarantha smiled to herself and made a mental note to save one or two for.. later purposes. Andronikos, mistaking the smile for more amusement, decided to speak up.

“This is not funny,” Andronikos growled, frustrated with not only his situation but his wife’s lack of effort to even help him at all. He noticed her shuffling around, and he figured she was just grabbing something. It turns out he was correct, however the object she retrieved brought him more terror than anything else would have at the moment. A camera. He really wished he was back on Tatooine right about now.

“Say ‘it’s stuck on my dick’!” Amarantha shouted, snapping a picture, and running out of the room as fast as she could.

She could hear the heavy steps of Andronikos behind her, but they stopped at the door as he seemed to realize he was still very naked. A giggling Amarantha ran past Siliscia, who was innocently unaware that she had just started something big. She had started a prank war... and Amarantha was damn well going to win it.


	2. Assisithsting A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired heavily by the Rishi datacrons, which if you've ever done them, you know they're a pain in the ass. We also wanted Amarantha to have her revenge, but in her own special way, which of course is way more than necessary. Drop a comment if you have any ideas, criticism or thoughts, it would help us tremendously.

Episode 2

Assisithsting A Friend

 

The silence that resided within the room was relaxing, free from the noise that had followed Siliscia around on her missions that day. All she wanted was a nice hot cup of caf and the collection of her favorite holodramas. Letting out a tired sigh, Siliscia headed towards the kitchen (if you could call it that) on her ship. The aroma of caf soon filled the air, its rich fragrant scent putting her further at ease. It seemed like it would be a perfect night, the rest of her crew were out doing something or another and she had the ship to herself. The moments of bliss were short lived when a loud beep cut through the tranquil atmosphere. A sound that brought her indescribable amounts of frustration, knowing that she had a new message, and messages always meant more work.

 

With an utter lack of enthusiasm, Siliscia picked up her datapad and opened up her messages. Amarantha it seemed, needed her to procure an artifact from Rishi as a favor, which she swore would be repaid whenever Siliscia required it. Mission details were sparse, but then again when did sith ever tell you the whole situation? All she knew was that Talos Drellik would soon pick her up from a nearby spaceport, perfect for a companion as he was experienced in handling sith artifacts. With a quick text to update her crew and the consumption of her remaining caf, Siliscia grabbed her gear and headed towards the taxi station.

 

Talos eyed the agent coming from the taxi station and immediately waved her over. Siliscia seemed unenthusiastic, which he couldn’t quite understand, considering his love for artifacts. They held so much knowledge waiting to be discovered, and it excited him to no end.

 

 “Hello, my dear” Talos greeted, leaning down to pick up some of her excess gear. Siliscia greeted him in turn and they began making their way towards the Rishi shuttle.

 

“Would you happen to know more about how we are supposed to get the artifact? Or the artifact at all?” She asked, not wanting any variables in the mission. Unknowns were always dangerous, even if one wasn’t hunting down an artifact that could, possibly, destroy the galaxy.

 

“Amarantha said she would pass along instructions in the morning, and as for the artifact, we aren’t exactly sure what it does, I’ll be able to do a proper assessment when we find it.” He replied, fighting back a yawn. It was getting quite late, but they would be able to sleep on the shuttle anyway. As long as he tried not to think about all the back pain it would bring him in the morning, it wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe.

 

“Wonderful..” Siliscia mumbled, deciding she was way too stressed for this shit. She was about to go waste a perfectly good couple of days hunting something she had no idea about, just that it was ‘important’. Why the hell is it so important if no one even knows what it does? The more she thought about the lack of logic in it all, the more grumpy she became. Siliscia was only doing this for Amarantha, partly because they were (sort of?) friends, and because she felt kinda guilty about what happened with Andronikos. All she could hope for now was an easy execution...

**The Next Morning…**

 

Tired did not even begin to describe what Siliscia felt, it felt like she had been run over by a herd of uxibeasts. She and Talos had hit a cafe this morning to grab breakfast and caf before traversing into the jungle. The air was arid and muggy, the heat sticking to her skin almost as well as her own sweat. The trees provided minuscule amounts of shade, and the remaining flora attracted more bugs than anything else. Amarantha had provided them instructions this morning, telling them to kill special subspecies of grophets in order to collect the data necessary. This seemed incredibly strange to Siliscia, but both Talos and Amarantha had insisted they needed the information in order to reveal the exact location of the artifact. Why did grophets have to live so far in the jungle?

 

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was only about one, they came upon the first grophet, apparently named Wudd. Who had the time to even name these kriffing things? Siliscia looked to Talos, activating her stealth generator when he gave her a short nod. It was time to kill ‘Wudd’ and move on. This mission was already taking up more time than she would’ve hoped, and they still had two more to find. Fighting back a groan, Siliscia leaped into battle, her knives burying themselves within the beast. Talos then stepped in with a scanner, fussing about this and that, insisting that she not touch the deceased grophet until he was done collecting the data.

 

The process continued similarly after that, with the exception of a lunch break consisting of a few ration bars, which were ‘mystery’ or ‘surprise’ flavor. It was no mystery nor surprise that they were unsatisfying and tasted like processed rancor shit. The other grophets, (they had stupid names too, Breck and Straugh) took just as long to locate and scan. Trekking through the jungle was less than optimal, and after a while, Talos’ interesting facts became less interesting and more infuriating. Siliscia found herself recalling the rest of the encounters as they made their way to where Amarantha said they needed to input the data. Breck had nearly crushed her, the big beast, and she had almost stepped in a revolting pile of Straugh’s waste. To say this trip was not enjoyable was a gigantic understatement, she hadn’t felt this annoyed or worn out in months.

 

Siliscia and Talos arrived at the island, which had seemed familiar on the way there. It was the slave island she and the others had taken care of when the fight against Revan was still afoot. Siliscia immediately felt disgusted, the landmass a reminder of what was happening there when they had arrived. It was awful, the people being worked to death, all at the expense of some stupid, idiotic douche-canoe. She knew it was harder on Amarantha and the rest of the inquisitors, though, a reminder of their origins in slavery. Siliscia had grown up with a slave presence, but she never encouraged it. Of course, that didn’t matter because soon enough she was taken by Intelligence and raised to forget any family she ever had.

 

“Siliscia..Hello? We’re here my dear.” Talos said, trying to get the attention of the operative. She looked spaced out, but he wasn’t quite sure, Chiss were hard to read.

 

Talos’ accented voice broke her from her mind, and she instantly shook her head to clear it.  The afternoon sun shined directly in her eyes as she looked to Talos.

 

“I’m sorry Talos. This place just brings back some memories.” Siliscia replied quietly.

 

“Oh. I see. Do you need a moment?” He asked, almost afraid to offend the agent. It was clear she did not have fond memories of this place, and he didn’t want to pry.

 

“No, I’m fine. We should get going anyway.” She stated her eyes and posture hardening with resolve. They had a job to do and she had put way too much time into it to sit there and waste more time moping about. They were supposedly looking for a skull with a cybernetic eye, which didn’t make sense, but none of it did anyway. After walking for a bit, Siliscia climbed on one of the old slave containers to survey the surrounding area. She pulled her microbinoculars out and set the energy signature to look for technologically advanced items. She spotted a small possibly skull-shaped object, on top of a mountain. Just when she thought it was almost over, she had to do yet another kriffing thing.

 

Siliscia told Talos to stay at the base of the mountain, preparing herself for the small trek to the top. She grabbed her grappling hook and shot it to an anchor point on the cliff where the skull was located. While climbing up the mountain another wave of frustration hit Siliscia. It’s just a small favor, Amarantha had said. Small favor Baras’ ass. Ha. Barass...Her foot suddenly slipped, and Siliscia struggled to maintain balance. Cursing herself, Amarantha and all that was good in the galaxy, she managed to regain her footing and make it to the top of the mountain. Siliscia scanned the data to the eye and expected a return of coordinate data. What she did not expect, however, was the eye scanning _her._ Thoroughly freaked out, Siliscia let the eye finish and went back down to Talos, demanding what they had to do now, considering there was no information gained from the skull.

 

“Amarantha said we need to go back to Raider’s Cove next, she swears we’re almost done.” Talos nearly stammered, afraid of the harsh look in Siliscia’s red eyes.

 

“We better be. I am going to have a word with that woman when I get back. I’m thinking a nerfherding asshat will suffice.” Siliscia growled, walking briskly back in the direction they came, eager to get off the damn island. If she never had to see it again she’d be fine. In fact, she might just throw a party once she got back to her ship, if she ever did. It seemed like she would die on Rishi hunting for this kriffing artifact, at least maybe then she’d stop sweating.

 

To put it simply, Raider’s Cove was a cosmetically decent trash pit for some of the slimiest scum in the galaxy. Siliscia had only been there a few times, mostly in passing, while searching for Revan. At least two of those times someone had tried to either rob her or take her to bed. Each option resulted in someone being stabbed somewhere unpleasant, with a warning to never touch anyone again. She supposed she should be proud of putting the sleaze bags in their place, but with every one of them she dealt with there were always ten more. Talos lead her to an alley, looking for an object, a bottle of some kind.

 

“Over here Agent! I found the bottle of pheromones.” Talos announced excitedly, waving her over. Ignoring the strange looks from spectators, Siliscia cautiously approached the bottle, silently hoping it wouldn’t explode if she touched it. Wait..did he say pheromones?

 

“What do I need to do with the bottle?” Siliscia asked, giving Talos a suspicious look.

 

“Well… apparently, you’re supposed to.. rub some of it on you..” He replied hesitantly, knowing that she would not be happy about it, in fact, he feared for his safety at the moment.

 

“I’m supposed to what now? Do you mean to say that I have to rub this absolutely horrid smelling substance on me for something I care absolutely nothing about? I may as well go live in a dumpster for ten years, hell, I might still smell better than this!” She ranted, her voice becoming progressively louder as she continued.

 

“Uh..yes..that was what I was saying. However, in doing this, I would dare say it makes you an incredible smell discoverer!” Talos replied calmly, as if not to anger her further. With an almost animalistic growl, Siliscia opened the bottle further, her face contorting as she got another whiff of it. She angrily rubbed some of it on her jacket, hoping the fabric was thick enough that it didn’t absorb into her skin. Siliscia quickly looked to Talos, who was talking to some alien about some artifact, but in all ways distracted. She quickly took out a small vial and poured some of the horrendous liquid into it. Storing it for later, she grabbed Talos and awaited what she knew was going to be yet another kriffing step.

 

“Alright Agent, last step, we have to go to a rock formation, it supposedly has another skull. According to Amarantha, it will recognize your biological scan from the first one, and the smell is the other trigger.” Talos explained, still intrigued by the complex defenses around the artifact. Siliscia huffed and motioned for Talos to lead the way. Hooray! Back into the kriffing jungle with the kriffing animals. Because she totally wanted to go back there. If she saw even one kriffing grophet it would be dead in an instant.

 

Several complaints and dead grophets later, the pair arrived at the formation, both eager to get off of Rishi and to a shower, and hopefully actual civilization. The setting sun reflected across the water, giving the area a serene beauty, making Rishi seem almost magical in a way. This thought was short lived when she got another whiff of the shit on her arm. Siliscia went up to the skull and was startled by a red light flashing from the eye. After the initial jump, she tried to stay still while it scanned her. She heard mechanisms moving soon after, and grabbed Talos and ran behind a large rock. Talos gave her a questioning look, but the chiss wasn’t taking any chances. In her experience, tech inside natural objects mean bombs, and after the day she had, being blown up wasn’t really on the to-do list. After several seconds of non-impending doom, she deemed it safe to investigate. A blue light shone onto the ground on an island in the distance, which is where she assumed the artifact was. She hoped at least, for her sake, the sake of Talos’ well-being, and everything they both held dear.

 

She and Talos approached the rock, only to hear rumbling all around them. Gigantic tentacles arose from the sea and she and Talos ran to the shore, away from the rock and whatever those terrifying things were. The tentacles, however, made no move of pursuit but instead broke open the rock they were standing on not just moments ago. The tentacles retreated into the sea, leaving a terrified pair of artifact hunters lying on the shore. Revealed under the rock was a box. A tiny kriffing box, that didn’t even appear remotely magical. It was dark grey with mystic carvings on the sides, but no other features were abnormal. No glowing, no lightning, no nothing. Siliscia approached the box and looked at Talos before she picked it up. He nodded, a smile coming across his face from discovering something new. She picked it up and nothing happened. With a shrug she placed it in her bag and started heading towards the shore.

 

A minute or two after they had set off for Raider’s Cove, Siliscia slipped on seemingly nothing and fell face first into a pool of mud, her blue skin muted by the brown now covering it. She stayed there for a moment, too tired and done to even make an effort to move. Talos walked over and helped her up, containing his amusement. He didn’t think she would take too kindly to him laughing at the moment, so he wisely kept it to himself. As they continued back to the cove Siliscia bumped and tripped on everything and anything, leaving herself and Talos very much confused. About ten minutes out, Talos suddenly heard a faint squawking noise that continually got louder until it was almost right on top of them.

 

“Agent look out!” He shouted, barely escaping the horde of baby orobirds. It was too late for her, however, and Siliscia was swarmed with orobirds, their squawking growing louder still. The scene before him became a mess of feathers and limbs, and when it was finally all over he spotted a very disheveled Siliscia lying on the ground in the moonlight. Immediately he came to her side, worried for his friend and traveling companion.

 

“Are you alright Siliscia? What in the galaxy is happening?’ He inquired, scanning her body for any serious wounds.

 

“I think I’m physically fine Talos, thank you. What I am not fine with however is the fact that I am now covered in feathers, and one of the feathered little shits stole my kriffing shoe!” She exclaimed, practically pouting, which in her case was for a good reason. Talos gave her a sympathetic look, but then quickly looked away, afraid his amusement would surface on his face. He helped her up yet again, and they made it back to the shuttle without any other major issues. It was dark, which thankfully masked some of Siliscia’s appearance as they walked through the Cove. They caught one of the shuttles back to the spaceport, ignoring the horrified looks of the flight attendant when he saw them approach. Admittedly Talos felt bad for whom or whatever cleaned the shuttle, there was certainly a gigantic mess to clean up. He was just about to shut his eyes and get some rest when he heard the crackling of the intercom from above him. Both he and Siliscia groaned loudly, wondering what in all hell it could be this time. Did they have to traverse space for another ‘incredible’ smell?

 

Siliscia listened to the flight attendants words, which only made her groan again. The shuttle was apparently delayed for at least an hour, something about a space collision and everyone was watching. She honestly didn’t care enough to move, and she felt herself drifting off in the uncomfortable seat. She was certain Talos would wake her if anything happened, so she wasn’t too worried. The next thing Siliscia saw was the interior of the spaceport, and her exhaustion suddenly relieved itself, as she was eager to give Amarantha the kriffing artifact, and a piece of her mind too.

 

The pair strolled up the Fury’s ramp, Siliscia slightly limping from all her stumbles. Amarantha was sitting on the couch reading The Tauntaun Phenomenon, it was quite interesting after all. She let out a loud laugh as she saw Siliscia standing there, artifact in hand, rage brimming through her being. Amarantha relished in the passionate emotion, the dark side flowing within it.

 

“Hello Siliscia. I see you found the artifact! Hopefully it wasn’t too hard darling, but I just knew you were the right one for the job!” Amarantha chatted, a false bubbly tone in her voice.

 

“Just take your damn artifact, and shut up.” Siliscia said, menace dripping from her words. The glare she gave Amarantha was enough to make anyone, even a sith such as herself, feel fear. Amarantha laughed again, drawing the attention of crew members around the ship. Akhazriel and Andronikos both entered the common room, letting out laughs as they saw Siliscia and a distraught Talos. Amarantha took the artifact and set it inside a case she had by her side, prepared to Siliscia the meaning of it all.

 

“Thanks so much for bringing me the artifact! I heard it brings whoever holds it bad luck, but you don’t seem too messed up.” Amarantha crooned, the sweet tone still clinging to her voice.

 

“What did you just say?”Siliscia asked, her form changing into one of a threat. She was ready to fight this sith bitch, she went through enough of her shit already.

 

“Let me put it simply here. Revenge. Sweet sweet revenge. I told you there would be repercussions, and here they are.” Amarantha told her, watching as her rage grew, only to be disappointed as it subsided soon after.

 

“I’m going to go shower, and you’re probably going to need one too.” Siliscia stated arousing confusion within the inquisitor. Suddenly the agent stepped forward and poured a vial of liquid all over Amarantha, soaking her hair and shoulders.

 

“Have fun darling!” Siliscia commented, walking out of the ship. Andronikos and Akhazriel who were spectating let out barks of laughter as Amarantha stood in the middle of the room looking like a wet dog, but smelling so much worse.

 

“Whatever she threw on you reeks. Well.. that must stink for you. Please do shower so we don't all have to smell it.” Akhazriel retorted, walking back to wherever he came from. Andronikos left as well, but not without a remark.

 

“Look who's laughing now. And just so we’re clear, if you don’t get rid of that smell, you’ll be sleeping alone for a week.” Andronikos winked, and disappeared, leaving a very angry Amarantha alone in the middle of the room.

 


End file.
